Liebe macht erfinderisch
by thef-isbeingcool
Summary: Deseaba poder encontrar una razón de todo aquello que le deparó el destino. Una tarde que sucumbía al frió infernal que caía con el cielo; Miradas son cruzadas, es ahí donde lo conocí.


**Muy bien, este fic tiene tanta coherencia de ambiente y nombres como un anime basado en Europa donde todos hablan japonés, así que no, no cambiaré los nombres. Sin otro aspecto que mencionar, ¡a leer!**

" _Mañanas frías y vacías"_

Polonia. Finales de 1939

El frío calaba mis extremidades y perdían sensibilidad poco a poco. Deseaba recordar el calor que mi hogar me ofrecía, no sabía cómo, pero creí a veces sentir como de nuevo mi madre me llamaba con voz escandalosa, resonando en las paredes de todo mi hogar, sólo para que bajase a cenar. Éramos ahuyentados como bichos, aquella fila era larga y solo se podía esperar a que nos reunieran con aún más gente desahuciada, gente enferma, mujeres, niños y ancianos… todos eran por igual en aquellos momentos, todos eran juzgados de la misma manera. Un niño con llanto insoportable, cuerpos adornando las calles con bordes carmesí, la cruel burla de los soldados alemanes y judíos que nos obligaban a cavar nuestra propia tumba, las lágrimas ya no podían deslizarse por mi rostro, ahora sólo esperaba como todos los demás a ser llevado como ganado a aquellos campos de la muerte.

Habíamos sido advertidos, aun tratábamos de adaptarnos al nuevo hogar cuando se no es ordenado desalojar de nuevo. La habitación era gris, la cama aludía a colores más calurosos pero eran opacados, y más con la imagen de la persona que yacía frente a mi

—Madre… deberíamos darnos prisa —Exclamé en busca de su rostro. Ella observaba la maleta con sus pertenencias dentro con desgracia, como resultado de sólo elegir algunas de sus prendas

—Son tantas cosas, no puedo llevar solo estas debería encontrar una mejor manera de elegir —Me respondió con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, a la vez que intenta sacar de nuevo todo lo que contenía la maleta, pero de inmediato la detuve

—No, no, Mama, tenemos que irnos, de no ser así tendrán que sacarnos por la mala, sabes cómo las autoridades manejan su amabilidad —Le hablé con suavidad, sonriendo para ella como si el terror no me invadiera de la misma manera. Recuerdo como la abracé con fuerza, ahogando sus lágrimas mientras una mentalidad de tan solo un chico de 17 años trataba de imaginar como las cosas mejorarían. Ya nos habían desalojado un par de veces anteriores, pero al parecer esta sería la definitiva, ya que algunos amigos que ahora ya no veía, me habían contado de las etapas… De cómo no toda la población judía entraría en los distritos, y de qué medidas se tomarían para hacer que si lo hiciera. Como siempre, me oculté toda la verdad, no pensaba preocupar a mi Madre más con solo rumores, pero yo sabía que a este ritmo, aquellas suposiciones tan estruendosas se harían realidad.

La tomé con fuerza de su mano, la cantidad de gente nos llevaba a rastras entre gritos y gemidos de pánico hasta lo que parecían esos trenes de la perdición, con sus tonalidades grises y humeante proa; Perdí mis pertenencias en ese ajetreo, nada comparado a la desgracia en la que me hundiría los años consiguientes.

—No te sueltes por favor, si te pierdo aquí es probable que no te vuelva a ver —Habló aquella mujer, con un rostro cansado y mostrando una reluciente sonrisa ante mí—Es como una gigantesca sala de espera —Continuó, observando sus alrededores con tristeza, al ver que lo que lo hacía vivito no era más que la desgracia, rostros desesperados y llantos que no le favorecían, provenientes tanto de infantes como de adultos. Mi Madre no sabía exactamente el fin de aquello, estar esperando bajo el frío que incrementaba con el pasar de las horas en un terreno donde sólo gente lo habitaba, una ubicación nueva tal vez, o era el momento en que nos mudaríamos a los distritos con solo algunas pertenencias… Era un enigma para mí saber lo que en aquellos instantes, una persona con humildad y gentileza como le formaban, pensaba.

Ese abucheo por parte de algunas personas dio la señal de que se acercaban los soldados… Era nuestro turno. Comenzaron a movernos con filas largas de soldados rodeándonos, a la espera de que alguno de nosotros tratara de escabullirse y poder propiciar la condena que se debía en sus propias manos

—Ma… No te he podido dar un pequeño obsequio —Hablé como si fuera el momento preciso para mencionar algo así

— ¿Qué cosa ha sido? ¿No podrás…? No creo que puedas sacarlo ahora querido —Me respondió, tratando de mantener la calma con el horror que nos rodeaba. Algo punzante dentro de mí deseaba darle, justo ignorando el hecho de la situación en que me encontraba. Habíamos llegado, aquella bestia abría sus portones a la espera de ser alimentada, la cantidad de voces que me rodeaban me dejaban atónito ante la situación que vivía, palabras irreconocibles, algunas seguidas de gritos y sollozos, gente brutalmente golpeada a unos metros de mí, y yo incapaz de hacer algo, víctima de mi temor. Un hombre yaciendo en el suelo y siendo masacrado por un oficial judío fue la siguiente escena de la que fui testigo, y por consiguiente, parte del escenario; El mismo oficial movió su brazo para una embestida más con el mazo en mano, dándome un golpe en la cabeza al hacer aquel movimiento, haciéndome caer con fuerza hacia atrás y alejándome de mi madre, más preso por el horror de no ver a aquella mujer al ponerme de pie, ignoré el hecho de que el oficial me llamaba, por lo cual corrí en su búsqueda andando a través de las personas que comenzaban a abordar los trenes de forma brutal, erradicando poco a poco la cantidad de gente que había llenado la plaza. La había visto, su cabello tomado en un broche color plata, tomada de una de las vigas de las puertas del tren, intentando mantenerse dentro con la ayuda de algunos otros que ya estaban ahí

— ¡Madre! —Gritaba desesperado mientras buscaba alcanzarla. Solo deseaba tomar su mano de nuevo, decirle que todo estaría bien por cual sea la vez… Pero por alguna razón, esa sensación era cada vez más lejana. Había llegado hacia esa gran máquina de vapor, ella aún estaba al borde mientras subían a más personas, lo intentaba con todas su fuerzas a pesar de que los oficiales empujaban a más

— ¡Sakamichi!

Gritaba mi nombre, con un llanto inminente, mientras intentaba alcanzar mi mano; Un instante después sentí como alguien me tomaba por el antebrazo y me sacaba de la fila, no faltaba mucho puesto que me encontraba al borde de esta. El terror sucumbía, mi desesperación era mayor ante la insistencia en mi brazo… fue ahí cuando pude ver que el mismo terror inundaba los ojos azules de la mujer a una altura mayor que yo

—Te volveré a ver, querido, por favor obedece al oficial… ¡Te volveré a ver! ¡Por favor anda! —Habló terminando con temor en su rostro, al borde de que aquella agua salina cubriera sus mejillas. Recuerdo como tomé su mano en ese último instante, la cual me jaló hasta el borde mientras se deslizaba aquella puerta de madera

— ¡Ma…! … ¡Mamá! ¡No, No! ¡Quiero verte ahora, espera por favor! —Exclamé mientras su rostro desaparecía a través de la ranura, en un intento desesperado metí mi mano para evitar que aquel pequeño espacio restante desapareciera, cerrándose con fuerza sobre mi muñeca, haciéndome gritar de dolor, y unos segundos después, aquella fuerza que me sostuvo momentos antes, lo hizo de nuevo, sacándome de ahí y lanzándome a la tierra

— ¡Mueve un solo músculo más y te mato a golpes! ¡Tarado! —Un hombre robusto me dirigió aquellas bruscas palabras, haciéndome entrar en sí; De nuevo lo intenté, me puse de pie y me dirigí cayendo continuamente hacia la puerta de madera, pero siendo detenido de nuevo —Te lo advertí —Escuche detrás de mí solo para sentir como consiguiente un fuerte golpe en mi espinilla, haciéndome caer de frente y ver como mis gafas salían de su lugar. Levanté mi vista y solo aquella imagen borrosa se hizo presente, el tren se iba, podía oler ese característico olor a carbón, la maquina se había puesto en marcha con mi madre a bordo, mientras yo estaba aquí tirado con un estruendo en mi pierna derecha

—Se ve que tienes huesos fuertes, ¡ja! —Habló de nuevo, caminando y pisoteando la tierra alrededor de mí, me sentía devastado y no sabía qué era lo que el destino ahora me depararía… Todo estaba perdido, había hecho molestar a uno de los oficiales, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que hubiera decidido matarme, al menos así lo pensé en aquel tiempo, y jamás creí que ese sería el principio de mi carrera de supervivencia.

Han pasado tres años desde aquel momento en el que se decidió mi vida, todo gracias a que a un oficial le causó gracia que me hubiera golpeado sin quererlo… Muchas veces pensé en que hubiera sido mejor haber estado con mi madre, así, aquellos campos de la muerte me habrían salvado de todo lo que ahora vivía. He ido de familia en familia, trabajando con el pasar de los años y escapando una vez tras otra. A mediados de aquel tiempo, fui reivindicado en una estación con más hombres judíos. Trabajábamos todo el día, algunos con el calor devastador que hacía a algunos caer por la falta de agua, otros con fríos extremos… aún no sabía cuánto más soportaría, sin embargo, con el simple hecho de estar en un lugar por un tiempo indefinido me ayudaba a pensar de nuevo en aquel deseo que había quedado vacío, solo anhelaba el momento en que el comunismo fuera derrocado, esa era mi más vaga urgencia por que así… y solo así, podría volver a aquello que antes nueva historia había comenzado

Estaba en un gran edificio, algunas oficinas de los encargados de aquel grupo estaban instaladas ahí. El clima indicaba que nevaría en muy pocos días.

Caí estruendosamente, la carga que llevaba en mi espalda me hizo resbalar, haciéndome resonar por toda la plaza que se encontraba en el interior. Todos me miraron, mis compañeros no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarme, por lo cual solo observaban e intentaban seguir adelante con la misma cantidad de bloques de concreto en su ser. Habiendo perdido mis gafas un tiempo atrás, todo estaba hecho con más cuidado de mi parte, ya que mi vista no sería mi punto fuerte, sin embargo, mi error me llevaría algo que jamás me habría esperado. Vi unas botas relucientes ante mí; Me levanté tembloroso, pidiendo constantemente disculpas solo a la espera de que mi castigo no fuese tan severo, levanté mi mirada aún en el suelo y capté que tenía sus ojos en mí… Era alto y a pesar del uniforme con la gabardina puesta, mostraba tener una figura delgada, unas grandes cuencas color azabache, su piel era sumamente pálida y su boca se mantenía firme, se mantenía fijo en mí y solo tomó un instante para que después, mostrara una enorme y tétrica sonrisa.

Fue ahí donde lo conocí.

 **¿Listos para esta historia trágica llena de dolor y pecado? ¡Bien!**

 **Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, y como podrán ver tal vez lo subiré en wattpad y ; Esto me lleva a informarles que ya trabajo en la actualización de mi otro fic. Sin nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado esta "Intro" para esto que me traía dando vueltas la cabeza toda la semana.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, amenazas, opiniones**

 **¡Ciao!**


End file.
